legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Story of Fate and Soul
Teo and Fa The group starts out docking in the small town Furni. Immediately after entering the city, Resident Knight Harris posts a reward for Kamuy. Kamuy is a pet wolf who belonged to a boy named Teo before attacking Fa, the mayor's daughter and Teo's best friend. Before the group can get to the forest however, they'll need to obtain a boat license to travel inside the city buildings (which can be found at the inn by answering 'No, we are not.'). Afterwards, the group visits the city's Mayor and learns the deeper story Kamuy. The sudden attack left Fa in complete shock and mute while Teo went after Kamuy into the Evergreen Forest ahead. Fa takes a liking to Shana and during the night, Shana sings Fa her special lullaby that Dart taught her. Haschel is astounded because his daughter Claire used to sing the same tune before running away and Shana claims Dart learned the song from his mother... After Fa goes to sleep, Dart and Shana head outside to have a special moment while admiring the Moon That Never Sets. Unfortunately, Shana reacts to the moon and faints which causes everyone to panic until the next morning. Beast Wolf, Kamuy After Shana is back to normal and the group departs the mayor's house, they head to the Evergreen Forest. As it turns out that Teo and Kamuy have been hiding in a dead end path of the forest. The group has the option to heal Kamuy after a battle or to go straight to the Crystal City of Deningrad. Old Memories As the group leaves the forest, Rose slides down a steep hill and claims she has an errand to run. Meru attempts to leave immediately after and when asked, she says she is visiting her parents. Thus Dart, Albert, Shana, Kongol, and Haschel head towards Deningrad. As the remaining group visits Deningrad's temple and great library, Rose is shown visiting the destroyed town of Neet. She finds the Second Sacred Sister Luanna and the Fourth Sacred Sister Setie along with three Royal Guards. Luanna survived the tragedy of Neet like Dart but she became blind. From her flashback, Luanna remembers the Black Monster attacking her mother and saying the Moon Child has a power to turn everyone into servants for the gods to descend. The Black Monster claims everyone who was present at the Moon Child's "birth" should die. In the present time Rose offers protection to the Sacred Sisters and heads off to Deningrad with Luanna, Setie, and their royal guards. Meanwhile Meru is shown visiting her home which turns out to be the Wingly Forest. It seems that Meru is a Wingly, like Lloyd and Lenus, who left home to see the humans and rest of Endiness. Every Wingly in town seems to hate Meru for abandoning the forest except for her fiance Guaraha. As soon as Meru enters her home, she is told by everyone, including her parents and the Wingly chief Ancestor Blano, to leave and never return. The King Reawakened ]] Following Rose and Meru's events, the former arrives at Deningrad with the two Sacred Sisters and royal guards before the Divine Dragon reigns terror over the Crystal City. Meru then returns to the party; they all meet Queen Theresa along with the initially tough-acting First Sacred Sister Miranda in the Crystal Palace. After the queen requests they defeat the Divine Dragon, Miranda decides to accompany the party to witness their Dragoon powers. When Rose determines they need the Dragon Block Staff to defeat the King Dragon, Meru blows her cover and reveals the only path to the Dragon Block Staff is through the Forest of Winglies. Setie informs the party that Shana mysteriously lingered behind to the Chamber of the Signet Sphere. After she is found, Shana faints and her White Silver Dragoon spirit passes from her to Miranda, who becomes the next White Silver Dragoon. Shana says she had felt her spirit would abandon her, since looking at the moon in Furni. Miranda accepts her new role, promising Shana she would look after the group. Pulling Together After returning to the northern part of the Evergreen Forest, Meru reveals to the party the portal to the Forest of Winglies, thereby placing the fate of the last remnants of her fugitive race in their hands. The group explores the Wingly community without aggressive resistance until one of the Bardel brothers confronts them by hurling a powerful orb of fire. Dart transforms into the Red-Eyed Dragoon and blocks the flaming missile; the Bardel brother falls to his knees at the sight of what he thought was powerful magic, resisted so easily. After speaking to Ancestor Blano, he willingly brings the party as close as he can to the Dragon Block Staff by opening a tunnel of three shifting earthy rings across the sky, teleporting the party to the Royal Capital Kadessa, also known to the Winglies as the "Forbidden Land". This ancient Wingly Capitol contains a complex of ramps and ziggurats that show the ruination of the Dragon Campaign caused by Melbu Frahma and the Dragoon warriors along with the grand architecture of the civilization that preceded it. The group rushes through the city, coming to a fork in the road. One passage is blocked by glowing ground mechanisms (which must be taken out while avoiding/fighting some spinning head guardians). The other appears quiet but is guarded by a fallen Super Virage, which Rose identifies as the one that killed her former companion Belzac. Just like in Volcano Villude and the Valley of Corrupted Gravity, the Virage awakens almost instantly and the party fights it. After that the group goes off to encounter the Grand Jewel, guardian of the Dragon Block Staff. The group wins; with the staff, they hurry to prevent a future in which the King of Dragons, the Divine Dragon might reign with terror, able to level entire cities at a whim. Death of a King Just as they are about to arrive the Divine Dragon attacks again, wreaking still greater destruction on Deningrad. Miranda rushes through to go find Queen Theresa, who says that the blinding white light emanating from Shana saved them all. The group decides to go to Mountain of the Mortal Dragon The guard at the bottom of the mountain tells the party that no one has passed through; no one could have gotten to the top unless they could fly as the dragon did. A little further up the path, Haschel and Albert find a murdered person, determining that the wounds are still fresh. As they get higher Rose says she can hear the clash of a sword so the dragon must be fighting someone (In the US version, the sound effect is definitely of a clashing sword, but Rose and the others talk about the dragon shrieking its defiance at the world, possibly because the developers did not wish to give too many clues that Lloyd was at the summit fighting the dragon). The group rushes up and encounter Lloyd. Lloyd wielding the Dragon Buster and in typical fashion claims what seems to be a setback as part of his grand scheme, expressing his satisfaction at their arrival and telling them the dragon is almost dead, so they can finish it off. The party closes combat with the dragon; Lloyd is nowhere to be seen. As it falls, Lloyd rushes in and extracts the Divine Dragoon spirit from its eye. He claims to have foreseen that the Spirit would not accept him as its master, and escapes. Race for the Mirror The group rushes down the mountain pursuing Lloyd. Lloyd is seen and Dart and Rose rush at him. Lloyd takes out his wings of light and creates a powerful orb of fire and throws it at them, revealing he was not only a Wingly all along, but could use the magic of the Winglies. Dart and Rose get thrown off the mountain. Meru flies down and takes them back up one at a time. They go back to the Deningrad but on the way back, the Third Sacred Sister Wink and her soldiers get attacked by the other Bardel brother out of vengeance. His fiery explosion spell takes out the knights leaving only Wink standing unguarded. Lloyd then appears to protect her again and kills the Bardel brother with the Dragon Buster. When the party's long journey to Deningrad is complete, they find out from the Sacred Sisters that their Queen was taken by a man named Lloyd. This angers Miranda, who refuses to understand how one man could defeat the guards so easily. The party then heads for the Kashua Glacier. Making their way past enemies and the hostage-taking Windigo, they go into the Tower of Flanvel. Here Lloyd has gathered all three Moon Objects and announces the readiness of Emperor Diaz's plan to build a Utopia with the 108th race, the final fruit of the Divine Tree. Lloyd loses the subsequent fight but as Dart begins the killing blow, Wink dashes in front of Lloyd while pleading with Dart to spare him. Dart drops his weapon and pushes the weakened Lloyd to the ground. Lloyd offers the Moon Objects to Dart and requests an honorable death after declaring his own task fulfilled. Instead, Dart refuses making Lloyd believe that Dart will now carry out his plan and join forces. Outside the tower, Miranda successfully requests of Queen Theresa for the party to keep the Moon Mirror. Lloyd informs the party that Emperor Diaz took Shana to Vellweb. Truth and Purpose In the Snowfield, the party waits out a blizzard in the cave, and Lloyd reveals Emperor Diaz' plan to release the Moon Child, bringing peace to the world. Rose objects while claiming Diaz is lying, but won't elaborate when asked. A narrow, almost hidden side path off of the beaten track through the Snowfield leads to Fort Magrad, where the long-dead spirit Polter Armor guards the powerful Soul Eater sword that Dart can wield. In Vellweb, the party prepares to face Emperor Diaz before Shirley appears in front of the path to the Dragoon Towers. She asks Rose and friends after they have dealt with with Emperor Diaz to help free the souls of the Dragoons that served in the Dragon Campaign so they can pass on; Rose agrees before heading into Diaz' chamber. Emperor Diaz immediately betrays Lloyd and throws him to the ground. Emperor Diaz then removes his helmet to reveal he is Zieg Feld, Dart's father and Rose's fiancée 11,000 years ago. To Dart's dismay, Zieg tells him that Rose was the Black Monster that torched Neet; Zieg also reveals to Rose that she had failed to kill the real Moon Child: Princess Louvia's twin sister Shana. Zieg rhetorically asks Dart if he would kill his childhood friend and lover. Rose draws her weapon, answering she would be happy to do it before Zieg tosses her off to the side and disappears with Shana. Trivia *A notable motif of Chapter 3 is facing your past Category:Plot Category:Disc 3